Moving Forward
by TrueRomantic
Summary: After leaving the Jeffersonian, Booth and Bones go bowling with Sweets. On the way home, some things become very clear to the partners.


Moving Forward

Disclaimer: I don't own Bones. Well, technically…I own the first two seasons on DVD, but that doesn't really count…

Summary: After leaving the Jeffersonian, Booth and Bones go bowling with Sweets. On the way home, some things become very clear to the partners.

A/N: Ahhh…History class well spent. I was bored during Late World History, and this story is the result. This is Booth/Bones fic is rather fluttery, so prepared! (Flutter is something from the S/J ship family on Gateworld. It's a combination of fluff and gutter.) This is more fluffy than guttery, but parts near the end are a bit more PG-13. I might wind up doing a follow up to this, but I'm not sure when I'll get around to it. Also, this is my first Bones story, so I hope you all like it!

* * *

"So that was bowling."

"Yes Bones. Which is done at an alley, not a rink. Are you sure you've never been?" He opened her door and jogged around the front of the car to get in. He headed back to the Jeffersonian so she could get her car.

"I hadn't though I'd been, but it all seemed vaguely familiar. I think my parents took Russ and I before they left. I think I was extremely young though," she said.

Glancing over, he realized his partner was staring out the window, a slightly confused expression on her face. "What makes you think that?"

"I remember those things on the side. Like the little girl next to us had," she said as she turned to look at him. The confused expression had been replaced with one tinged with gratitude. "Booth, thank you for this. After everything with my parents and Russ, I made myself forget my childhood. I didn't want to remember being happy with them. I couldn't stay angry if I remembered being happy. It's nice to remember some things. So thank you."

"You're welcome Bones. I'm glad you can remember happy times with your family." Since she didn't seem too upset, he decided to go in for the kill. Maybe you'd like to go bowling with me again sometime? Maybe we could take Parker. He loves bowling. And the last time I had him he asked when he could see you again."

She studied him closely as she tried to get over her shocked happiness. Children normally didn't like her, and she felt uncomfortable around them. But while Parker still made her uncomfortable, she enjoyed spending tie with him. And he obviously enjoyed spending time with her. "That sounds good Booth. I think I might enjoy bowling with you and Parker."

"Cool! He'll be so excited! Wait until I tell him. I'll let you know when we're going." He pulled into the spot next to her car and got out when she did, going around to her side. He was surprised when she threw her arms around his neck in a tight hug. He was even more surprised when he felt her lips on his, seemingly softer and warmer than they had been at Christmas. Knowing she might start thinking at any time, he gave himself up to the wonderful sensation of his Bones.

She hadn't meant to kiss him. She really hadn't. Oddly enough, it was even better than at Christmas. She still couldn't believe she had said it was like kissing her brother. It had been so much more than that, in so many different ways. Ways that she had been trying not to think about, but were now coming back to make themselves known all over again, louder than before. Forcing herself not to think about the implications of her thoughts, she gave herself over to the feel and taste of one Seely Booth.

When the need for oxygen finally got through the fog in their heads, they reluctantly separated. "I want to say I'm sorry, but I'm not, and I refuse to start lying to you now. Seely, I think…I think Angela is right and we can't deny it any more. We are attracted to each other. We're friends, partners, that are attracted to each other and care for each other. But I don't know what we do now."

"You're right. And I think we have two choices. We pretend this didn't happen, pretend we didn't feel anything, or we build on it. Maybe try a romantic relationship. And honestly, I don't think I can pretend anymore. So it's up to you. Try or deny?" He brushed her hair behind her ear and was pleased when she didn't move away. A tiny flicker of hope burned when she just stayed in his arms while she though.

"Try. We should try. You know I can't pretend everything is okay when it isn't. You and Angela can always tell something is wrong."

"So we'll try?"

She nodded and kissed him softly once before opening her car door. "We'll try. Goodnight Seely. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Tomorrow." He watched as she drove off, the flicker of hope now a burning flame.

* * *

A/N: Like I said, I may write a sequel, but I don't know when I'll get time for that. So please, tell me what you thought of the story. I don't mind constructive criticism, but I LOVE hearing that my stories were enjoyed.


End file.
